Steal My Girl
by SherlockOtaku17
Summary: AmericaXOC FranceXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helaina March, an 18 year old sophomore, had to be the most beautiful girl Alfred had ever seen. He had first seen her in his English class, and had immediately fallen head over heals. She had beautiful red-dyed hair that hung in her eyes, was always seen in band t-shirt and had a cute heart nose-ring. Most would have classified her as 'emo' or 'scene', but Alfred called her a living angel.

Alfred Jones was 19 years old and halfway through his junior year of college on a football scholarship. His life was a living dream: He was captain of his college's football team, he was the most popular guy in school, he was a solid 180 pounds mostly made up of muscle, and every girl (and a few boys) couldn't resist his charm and stunning handsomeness. Except for Helaina. And of course, that was the one girl he liked.

He, of course, had all the courage to go and hit on her and as soon as English class was over. He strut over to her while she struggled with her locker combination, and leaned against the neighboring locker. "Hey, hot stuff, need some help?" he asked, voice buff and seductive.

To his surprise she didn't swoon when she saw him. She didn't blush or stammer or nod. To his complete and utter surprise, Helaina March looked at the hottest boy in school with a look of disgust. "Ew, get away from me..." she sneered.

"W-what-?" he started in shock. At the same time, he noticed how beautiful her voice sounded, even covered by a sneer.

"Did you think I was going to except some random dude's offer to help me? For all I know you're a gross pervert..." she sighed as she opened her locker after unlocking the lock.

Alfred was even more shocked. "I-I'm not some random dude!" he whined. He stood up straight and cleared his throat to seem more masculine. "I'm Alfred Jones!"

She looked at him expectingly. When he didn't say anything else, she rolled her eyes. "That name means absolutely nothing to me..." she explained. "If you're expecting me to know who you are give me an adequate description of yourself and/or some mutual friend."

His mouth hung open for a moment then he shook his head and laughed. "Oh come on, you're kidding right? A hot dudette like you can't not know who I am!" he chuckled, going to brush her hair out of her eyes flirtatiously.

Before he even touch a lock of hair, she grabbed his wrist tightly and pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me freak!" she yelled. She slammed her locker closed and ran to her next class.

- "What I really don't understand is how she didn't know who I was!" Alfred groaned at lunch to his football friends.

One of his closest friends, Francis, looked at him like he was crazy. "Calm down, bro, what's her name?" he asked.

"Helaina March, she's a sophomore," Alfred explained, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, so I can easily find out where she is and I'll do 'The Test' on her," his friend comforted. "If she falls for me, then we'll know she has much higher standards."

"She'll dig your tats, judging by her fashion sense..."

"I told you you should have gone to the tattoo parlor with me!" Francis stood up and asked around to see where a certain Helaina March would be seated for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After about ten minutes of asking his 'sources', as he called them, Francis climbed the last pair of stairs to the school's roof. He opened the door quietly and walked onto the roof. He spotted her and froze. She was beautiful. Stunningly so...

He took off his shirt, revealing his many tattoos, and brushed some of his hair in his face. With his muscular chest bare, he made his way over to her and sat down.

She looked up from the book she was reading and stared at him bluntly for a minute. "Sup?" she asked. "Nice tats." Then she went back to her book.

"Not much," he sighed, stretching to show off his six pack. "I'm Francis, Francis Bonnefoy."

"Helaina-" She had looked up again and only just now noticed that he was shirtless. "W-what-?!"

"Hey, baby girl, calm down..." he shushed, putting an arm around her shoulder slyly, but securely. "Hey, so I wanted to ask you out, but you kinda have to say yes..." His free hand touched her leg.

"G-Get away from me!" she growled, using all her strength to try to get out of his grip. "You wierdo pervert!"

"Oh come on, how can you resist these lips...?" He pecked her lips lightly then turned her and pinned her back to the bench.

"Get off!" she cried.

"Come on, but a little kiss?" he taunted.

"GET OFF!" she yelled.

"Only if you let me kiss you..." he smiled.

She glared at him. "Fine. But you have to get off of me after!" she demanded.

He smirked and leaned close to her. "I'm good with promises...just one catch..." he looked at her. "Go out with me..."

"Fine!" she growled, fighting back tears. He brushed their lips together then gently started kissing her. She calmed down slightly since he was being so gently and some tears fell down her cheeks. When he started making out with her and wrapped her legs around his waste, she moaned lightly in fear and tried to pull away.

"Next class?" he whispered to her quietly.

"Math, you sicko, now off!" she sobbed. He kept his promise and stood up. She hurriedly jumped off the bench and smacked him. Francis's face terrified her so she started to turn. "I-I gotta go-"

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his chest. "Wait babe, you gonna keep your end?" he smiled. "I think you can miss math class..."

"No!" she yelled. He kissed her again until she started calming down and backed her into a wall. She looked into his eyes to tell him to stop but his eyes told her to kiss and she did so. She started shaking. Why did it feel so good? She wanted him to stop...or did she...? She hesitantly put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him as passionately as he was. He pulled away.

"Come to my house after school kay?"

"I-I don't think-"

"Just come..."

"Y-You have a nice place I guess..." Helaina stammered as she walked around Francis's house.

"Thanks, sugar, can I get you a drink?" Francis took a bottle of beer out of his refrigerator.

"I-I can't drink..." she told him.

"It's not like I'm going to tell on you...you can have a couple sips to see if you like it..." he tried.

"One. One sip," she agreed quietly. She gently took the bottle and took a sip. "O-Oh it's weird..." She drank a little more.

"Drink as much as you want, babe," he got his own bottle out of the fridge and drank a bit. He watched her as she experimentally drank the rest of the bottle.

It didn't take her long to start acting a little tipsy. He brought her more until he was sure she was dead drunk. "Hey, come make out with me on my bed," he smirked. She shakily stumbled over to his bed and straddled his hips.

They made out for a while, then Francis started taking off her shirt and bra. "F-Francis!~" she giggled.

There was a quick knock on the door then it opened and Alfred walked in, looking at the mail. "Francey where'd you go? We all-" He looked up and saw her bare chest pinned against his. "W-What the?!"

"She seduced me bro!" Francis lied. "I couldn't resist her touching me the way she touched me in the places she touched~" He groaned and flung his head back as she truelly touched his male area.


End file.
